


In the Legal World

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Gen, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak become best friends when they meet at Starling National University. After graduation Oliver goes to Harvard while Felicity goes to MIT. They meet five years later in jail. Felicity is convicted for murder and Oliver is her Lawyer. Can Oliver prove that she is innocent? Why is Felicity lying what is she hiding? Whatever the outcome their lives our about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of nowhere. It is inspired by a lot of movies and tv shows. Sorry for any legal inaccuracies I am not a lawyer. I have taken a few liberties its AU after all. Don't forget to comment guys.

 Oliver was feeling nervous. He was constantly rubbing his fingers together. Off all the places to meet her he had never thought hr would meet her here under these circumstances. How many times during the past five years he had wanted to meet her but he couldn’t. After leaving Harvard Law School he had passed the bar and started working as a lawyer in a very prestigious firm. He got so busy with his legal career that he never got the time to meet her. How could he describe her? Well anyone who had met Felicity Smoak will tell you she was a blonde, bubbly Vegas girl with big dreams. They would also tell you that Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen were inseparable. They had met during their undergraduate years at Starling National University. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their first meeting.

 

 

_Oliver was in a really bad mood. It was midterm season and on top of that he had to hand in various assignments. He hated college. He was sitting at Jitters the campus coffee shop and working on his world history assignment on his laptop. When a blonde waitress spilled a latte on his laptop. “Oh my God I am so sorry. I didn’t do it intentionally. Obviously I know your laptop doesn’t like lattes. I will salvage everything you need from this poor baby. I am computer genius you know” She rambled on and on. All of Oliver’s anger drained away when he saw how nervous and terrified the girl looked. He looked at her nametag. “Felicity breathe it doesn’t matter although it is a setback I have to hand in three assignments tomorrow” Oliver told her. “You are Oliver Queen. Hi I am Felicity oh you already knew that. That is a problem why don’t you borrow my laptop for your assignments and use my printer too. Meanwhile I would try to fix your laptop or if you are willing build you and new one” Felicity offered him. “Okay I can work on your laptop and can you really build a new laptop?” He asked incredulously. “I build my first computer when I was seven” Felicity told him proudly. “Let’s go to your room then lead the way Miss Smoak” Oliver said. “My place it is. My magic hands are at your service Mr. Queen” she said. Then she realized what she had said when she noticed a smile on Oliver’s face. “I meant fix your laptop not in any other way” She explained. “I know what you meant” Oliver said teasingly. After the incident they become really good friends. Felicity would help him in his assignments. She would also fix his laptop when it got infected with viruses as he used to watch a lot of porn.  Oliver used to treat her at all the fancy restaurants and take her to places like coast city and central city on his car. They even went to Vegas to meet her mom. Felicity also used to spend Christmas holidays at the queen mansion. After graduation Oliver went to Harvard while Felicity went to MIT. They still kept in touch and used to meet each other during the holiday season._

However it had been five years since he had last met her. She came to his graduation ceremony he also went to her graduation. She had gotten a job at Queen Consolidated in the IT department while Oliver had moved to New York to work at Lloyds. Both of them had been so busy with their lives that they didn’t meet each other. Then something happened that forced Oliver to quit his job and come back to Starling City. Felicity got accused of murdering her mother. It had been a normal day Felicity usually use to return late at night after her work from QC. That day as she opened the apartment she saw her mother’s body on the living room floor. She had been stabbed multiple times. Felicity quickly knelt down to check for a pulse but her mother was dead then she picked up the dagger lying beside her mother. This is how the police found her holding the murder weapon in her hands and sitting beside the body. They assumed she was the killer and arrested her on the spot. There doubt was further strengthened when they only found her finger prints on the murder weapon. Everyone was perplexed why someone would kill their own mother. She was sent to iron heights and was on trial for murder. No lawyer had agreed to defend her claiming that it was an open and shut case. This is how Oliver stepped in. He left his dream career in New York to help his friend as he knew that Felicity was innocent.

 

 

 

 

“Felicity it is so good to see after so long. I am here as your lawyer. I will be defending you” Oliver said to her as both of them settled down on their chairs. “Oliver Queen look at you all lawyered up. It has been five years right. Gosh you have become more handsome as you have aged.” Felicity said. “I said the last part out loud didn’t I” Felicity asked him. He could only smile 5 years and this girl hadn’t changed. “Let’s get down to business shall we. Where were you the night your mother was murdered?” Oliver asked her. “How are things between you and Laurel? I see no wedding ring that means things didn’t work out  
“Felicity ignored his question. “5 years Fliss and you want to talk about Laurel you are on trial for murder. It is high time that you realize the gravity of the situation. Laurel and I broke up it is kind of ironic that she is the prosecutor in this case.” Oliver told her.  “What a happy reunion” Felicity said sweetly. “Enough with the games Fliss answer my question you know that Laurel is a damn good lawyer and she will do everything to put you behind bars” Oliver instructed her. “She always hated me. She hated the fact that we were best friends. It is not my fault that you use to spend more time with me.” Felicity told him. “Please Felicity I am here to help you in return you need to help me as well” Oliver pleaded with her. “Isn’t this a conflict of interest your ex-girlfriend is the district attorney you are going to defend your best friend. The opposing team also consists of a number of lawyers from QC” Felicity told him. “You know me I don’t care. I am sure of one thing that you are innocent and I will prove it. “I am not I killed her. I don’t deserve justice.” Felicity told him. “Why are you doing this Fliss? You and I both know that you are lying. I can see it in your eyes.” Oliver told her angrily. “What are you going to do? Tell the entire court room I am lying because of my eyes I thought you were a better lawyer then this” Felicity said in her loud voice. “Tell me the truth please Fliss” Oliver asked her. “Trust me Oliver you have no idea what you are up against and what you are getting yourself involved into. Everything you know about your life will change. This case could destroy you. Drop it please for me” She pleaded with him. “We know each other for how long Fliss. 12 years to be exact you know me better to know that I will not go down without a fight. I am not letting this go you are innocent until proven guilty “He said resolutely. Then he looked into her eyes full of fire and defiance. Felicity Smoak knew she had lost Oliver Queen would fight for her till the very end.


	2. Interesting Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns a lot of things at QC. It helps him but also confuses him when people close to him are hard to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he is at QC. The plot gets moving in this chapter. I hope this gives you a sense of direction of where the story is headed. Hope you like it don't forget to comment:)

In the dim light of the cell Felicity looked at her friend. He was sitting in front of her looking poised and elegant. He was deep in thought she could tell as she has seen this look before during their countless study sessions.

"So Slade Wilson, the count and Adam Hunt you have made quite a name for yourself Mr.Queen"Felicity said to him. "I didn't know you were keeping a score Miss Smoak" he asked. "You know me I like to keep my self-updated with everything “Felicity told him. "I remember can we please move on now and address the elephant in the room. “He asked her. “Are you calling me an elephant Mr. Queen? "She asked him teasingly. “OH I wouldn't dare Miss Smoak. I know exactly what your magic hands are capable of." He answered. Felicity couldn't help but laugh thinking about their first meeting. How she rambled on and on and spilled a latte on his laptop. All those times seemed so long ago now.

 

"Fliss please tell me the truth “he pleaded with her. "You are not ready for it Oliver not now maybe not ever “she said with a sigh. “What is so bad about it? Oliver asked curiously. "Everything “she answered. “Okay at least give me a clue" he asked her. "You will find your answers in QC come back to me when you find something and don't tell anyone “She instructed him. "What does QC have to do with this case?" He asked her. "That is a good question Mr.Queen.I suggest you start looking for the answer. “She suggested. Oliver knew that Felicity would not tell him anything else. Their conversation was over. It was good to see her after all these years. She clearly still had a lot of spark in her. She was the only one though who could set his blood on fire. Oliver Queen knew he was deeply, irrevocably in love with Felicity and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't remember when he had fallen in love with her but he tried to find her in every girl he dated. He was screwed but he couldn't let his feelings cloud his judgement. Right now a million questions were buzzing in his head. All there answers were at QC his father's company.

 

"So judging by the look on your face. I am guessing it didn't go well" Diggle asked him.

"It was better than I expected. I just need time for all the information to sink in “Oliver replied. “Why are you doing this Oliver? You left your job why is this girl so special? “Diggle inquired. “You know why John “Oliver said angrily. “It is a simple open and shut case. “Diggle told him. “That’s the problem Digg it is too simple like someone wanted to frame her “Oliver said to him. “But why her? “Diggle asked. “That is why we are here at QC"Oliver said while parking his car.

 

He stepped out of the car and looked at his father's company. It was Felicity's dream to work in a fortune 500 company. She did but what had happened here and why is she so  scared to tell him? He walked in the building. He asked the receptionist to direct him towards the IT department. "Oliver my boy what are you doing here. You didn't tell me you were coming to QC" his mother asked him. "I am working on the Felicity Smoak case it involves QC"Oliver explained. "Ah Felicity I remember her she was your friend right. It was sad what happened with her"Moira said sympathetically.

"Very sad indeed now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do “Oliver said to his mother.  He walked towards the elevator. Oliver couldn’t help but grimace at her mother’s fake sympathy for Felicity. Oliver knew his mother did not like Felicity it was Robert Queen his father who had hired her. Moira Queen was a ruthless business woman who valued her family above anything else. She always thought that Laurel was a suitable match for her son not Felicity who came from a broken family.  She knew that Oliver liked her he had mentioned it on the phone after breaking up with Laurel. Instead of being happy for her son Moira Queen was appalled and resorted to divert his son’s attention. She lied to him when Oliver asked her if she knew Felicity was dating someone she told him that she was dating her colleague Jerry.

 

Oliver reached the It Department and stepped out of the elevator. He was greeted by a small be speckled guy, “HI Mr Queen. I am Jerry I will be assisting you today” He said. “HI Jerry your name rings a bell did you know Felicity Smoak? Oliver inquired. “Fliss and I were really good friends but I think our friendship was not as strong as your friendship. She used to talk about you a lot” Jerry answered. “I think you even dated her a few years back before she met Mr Palmer” Oliver told him. “We never dated Mr Queen. I am gay. Fliss was single till she met Ray.” He told Oliver. Oliver was shocked that meant his mother had lied to him. This further confirmed his suspicions that his mother did not like Felicity. Today was turning out to be an interesting day indeed. “What kind of colleague was she?” He asked Jerry. “Fliss loved her work. She used to get so engrossed in it and that she didn’t even use to notice the time. She was super talented though given a few years she could have been the head of this department.” Jerry told him. “Did you notice any change in her behaviour if so when?” Oliver asked curiously. “As soon as she started dating Ray. Honestly that guy used to creep me out. He was too perfect like you know too good to be true” Jerry told him. “Jerry I need to have access to all the files regarding QC during Felicity’s tenure” Oliver asked. “That is classified information. I am sorry Mr. Queen” Jerry said with a sigh. “My family’s name is on the building. It is my birth right. I am Queen after all” Oliver yelled. “You have to ask your mother Mr.  Queen” Jerry told him. “Can you not help me in any other way? Please Felicity’s life is on the line” Oliver pleaded with him. “So Mr. Queen would you like to see the washrooms?” Jerry grabbed his hand and led him towards the washrooms. “What are you doing Jerry” Oliver asked in an annoyed tone. “Shih good no one is here. Bathrooms Mr. Queen are the only rooms in this building that are not bugged or under surveillance. ”Jerry explained. “Now what I am about to tell you is off the record. You can’t quote me or otherwise I will lose my job” Jerry explained nervously. “Go on I am listening “Oliver said to him. “Fliss discovered a glitch in the system. The files from 2007 were missing. Your step father Walter asked her to look into it.” Jerry told him. “2007 that is the year my father died. Did she look into it?” Oliver asked. “She did and whatever she found led her into this predicament” Jerry told him. “Who did she tell other than you about this” Oliver asked. “I am not sure but I suspect she told Ray” Jerry told him. “Thank you for your help Jerry. Not a word about this to anyone” Oliver advised him. “I know Mr. Queen please save Fliss” Jerry requested. “I will do everything in my power. Have a good day Jerry” Oliver said as he got on the elevator.

 

Oliver was quickly thinking about his next steps. He knew he couldn’t ask his mother that would alert her that her that he was onto something. He was finding it hard to trust his mother after she had lied to him. “What now Oliver?” Digg asked. “Now we meet Ray Palmer and find out  what the hell is going on” Oliver answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me up on tumblr as olicity fan-101:)


	3. "Keep your enemies closer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does some research and finally meets Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Have been pretty busy. Hope you like it:)

Oliver had learned many things during his law career one of them was to know your enemy inside out. Right now he was immersed in research in his private study at his loft. He had refused his mother’s request to live at the Queen mansion that place had never been the same after his father’s death. Honestly right now he needed to be away from his mother any contact with her could result into a dangerous confrontation. Oliver was aware that his mother knew that he had feelings for Felicity lashing out on her would just confirm her suspicions. He could not afford to be emotionally comprised but it was becoming hard for Oliver to keep in his emotions in check. 100 different questions were running in his head with no definite answers. His white board where he had tried to make a map of what he knew so far was a mess.

 

Oliver always liked to visualize things it helped him to organize his thoughts. The questions he had written were just some of the many he was asking himself. He felt like these were the most important questions. He knew Felicity Smoak was innocent he had known her since 2003. Although her relationship with Donna Smoak was dysfunctional she would never resort to killing her mother not when things were finally getting better. He remembered the call he had received from Felicity an year before her mother’s murder:

 

“ _So Fliss you are calling me at 1 AM in the night what’s wrong? Oliver asked her on the phone. He had been busy researching for a case when Felicity called. He was happy to see her call talking to Felicity would give him an opportunity to take a break. “So I see your habit of staying up late and working haven’t changed” Felicity said. “It is all your fault Miss Smoak after all those night long study sessions with you I think my sleeping pattern has disrupted forever “Oliver teased. “Classic Mr. Queen still blaming other’s for your own faults?” Felicity asked_ him. “ _I guess old habits die hard. Now what did you want to talk about? “He asked her. “So my mother and I have finally reached an understanding and she is going to move in with me. She came to me crying telling me that she lost her job at the Casino and now she doesn’t have a place to stay. I don’t know what to do. I feel bad my mom is homeless.” She rambled on and on. Fe.li.city calm down take a deep breath. “Oliver said softly. Felicity slowly relaxed Oliver’s voice was like magic. She loved the way he used to emphasize every syllable of her name sometimes. ”Listen to me Fliss no matter what our parents have done that doesn’t change the fact that at end of the day your mother is just your mother. She refused to abandon you when your father left. I am not asking you to forgive her for all the mistakes she has made. I am asking you to realize that she was there for you when you needed her the most. Granted she might not ever win the mother of the year award but she is a very strong women. You might have gotten your smartness from your dad but you get your strength from your mother” Oliver explained to her. “Oh my god Oliver why are you wasting yourself practicing criminal law you should totally be a divorce lawyer. Think about all the marriages you could save if you gave speeches like this” Felicity teased him. “Shut up, Miss Smoak everything alright in your love life. How is Ray?” Oliver asked him. “Not bad. He loves the same stuff I do. FYI he watches all the Doctor Who episodes with me unlike a certain person I know.” Felicity told him. “Fliss you know me I don’t like sci-fi. So have you watched Suits?” Oliver asked excitedly. “I will when I have time. I am really busy at QC these days. Which reminds me Mr. Queen weren’t you working on a case right now?” Felicity asked him. “I am almost finished” Oliver said to her. “You are a terrible liar. Stop procrastinating and get to work. Talk to you later.” She said while hanging up. He had talked to her for 40 minutes. Only Felicity could make him forget everything else. A week later he got a message from Felicity which said “You were right. I like having her around”. He texted back” I know I always give the best advice. Maybe that’s why I am such a good lawyer”. “Show off” she had written with a lot of smileys. That was her last ever message to him before her mother’s death._

Oliver was looking at his messaging history again. What had happened after this? Why had Fliss stopped talking to him? Oliver had called her and texted her so many times only to learn that she had changed her number. He asked his mother to tell Felicity to talk to him but she hadn’t. Oliver was doubtful if her mother ever even gave his message to Felicity. He didn’t press the issue further as he thought maybe Ray did not like Felicity talking to Oliver. People always used to suspect that they had been in a relationship. He had never expected that a smart women like Laurel had accused him of cheating on her. Although Laurel and Oliver used to fight a lot the tipping point of their relationship was when she started insulting Felicity. At first Oliver ignored her snide and rude comments but when things got really out of hand he broke up with her. Actively pursuing Felicity was not an option during their many long conversations Felicity once mentioned how she would never want to date a friend. She believed if love came in between friendships it would ruin the bond people shared with each other. The truth was Oliver Queen did not have the courage to ask her out. It was evident that Felicity really liked Ray. What if things didn’t work out between them Oliver did not want his friendship to suffer. Now he regretted his decision he should have told her. Maybe that way Felicity would have confided in him. He still remembered the first time he had learned about the murder. He was working in his office when he received an alert on his phone. He had subscribed to Staring city news alerts and the latest headline read “Women found dead” Oliver had almost dropped the phone when he read Donna Smoak’s name. While he had been working he had sent Diggle to Palmer Tech to schedule an appointment with Ray. He was deep in thought when Diggle knocked on the door. “Come in” Oliver said. He never knew why Diggle ever use to knock on his door. Oliver Queen had met John Diggle in New York while working on a case. John’s ex-wife at that time Lyla Michaels had filed a lawsuit against Amanda Waller for illegal work practices. Oliver had won the case and John was forever indebted to him. John used to work in a private investigation agency in Starling. After the case he had become Oliver’s most trusted friend. He knew all about Oliver’s history with Laurel and his feelings for Felicity. He was against Oliver’s decision to move back to Starling but he still helped Oliver in settling down at Starling. John was a perspective man he had never met Felicity Smoak but he knew that she had a special place in Oliver’s heart. He was just worried for his friend far away in New York Oliver had no idea what was happening in Starling city. The city was embroiled in crime. As long as the bad people in Starling stayed rich and the good people scared crime would continue to thrive in Starling City. He knew that the jury would not care about Felicity she would just be one of the many numerous girls from the Glades who nobody cared about. Added to this Felicity would be stigmatized and he was sure that this would infuriate Oliver.

 

 

“I got you an appointment with Palmer 9 AM tomorrow” Diggle told him. “Tomorrow why not today we are running out of time. The persecution knows everything about this case. I know Laurel she must have already done her research. On top of that she has a personal vendetta against her. I am running out of options John” He said angrily slamming his fists onto the table.” Oliver man calm down remember what you told me back when Lyla was about to appear in the courthouse. You told me that I need to keep my emotions in check. Your opponents are smart they have already won half the battle if you are blinded by your emotions. Don’t let them win for Felicity’s sake.” “Thank you John I couldn’t have done this without you” Oliver said gratefully. “It’s nothing after what you did for Lyla you need to learn to let other people help you as much as you help them” Diggle told him.

 

Oliver couldn’t sleep the entire night he was too excited to meet Ray. Right now Oliver knew that Ray would probably answer a lot of his questions. Ray Palmer was your typical billionaire who loved his toys. He was an inventor and a mathematician. In addition to this he had dated Felicity and according to Fliss he had been a good boyfriend. Oliver did not want to be late for this meeting ever since leaving Queen Consolidated he could not wait to meet Ray. The receptionist at Palmer Tech directed him towards Ray’s office.

 

“Oliver Queen, I was surprised to see your name on my schedule to what do I owe you the pleasure? Ray asked while greeting him. “I am here for a case Ray it is nice to finally meet you” Oliver said with fake sweetness. “Oh so you are here for the Felicity Smoak case. I should have known. “Ray said. “ Did anything strange happen while you were dating Felicity?” Oliver asked. “Felicity is a strange and peculiar women and honestly you should know better. After all you were friends for 12 years” Ray said. ”You did not answer my question” Oliver said angrily. “I choose not to. If I were you Mr. Queen I would abandon this case and fly back to New York” Ray advised him. “Don’t you have any feelings for her she is rotting in jail and you are sitting here in your corporate office” Oliver said. “Don’t test my patience Mr. Queen. I can throw you out of my office but I will say it again drop the case” Ray told him. “Give me one good reason? “Oliver challenged him. “You have no idea what you are up against Oliver. A few good cases in New York does not mean you can win this case. Not when winning will have dire consequences for everyone involved mainly Felicity” Ray told him. “I am not dropping the case not now when I am certain something big is going on. Mind you Mr. Palmer I will find out the truth and when I do remember I know where your office is. Have a good day” Oliver said. “I wouldn’t be too sure Mr. Queen. I would be more concerned with my client’s life prison is a dangerous place you know. Good bye to you too.” Ray said.

 

 

Oliver wanted to punch him there and then he knew that Ray had just threatened Felicity if what he was saying was true he had to get to iron heights right now. “You didn’t actually hit him did you? Diggle asked him. "No but I wanted too. We need to get to iron heights now. So step on it” Oliver asked him. “Mr. Lance please you need to relocate Felicity Smoak to another cell. Her life is in danger. “Oliver informed him on the phone. “How many times have we had this conversation Mr. Queen?” Office Lance said in frustration. “Countless times but this time it’s different. I received an anonymous tip so please Officer Lance somebody’s life is on the line” Oliver pleaded with him. “I will see what I can do” Officer Lance reassured him.

 

Felicity Smoak was sitting in her cell. She had lost count of how many days she had been in jail. Seeing Oliver in person after so long was a breath of fresh air. Oh how Felicity had missed her friend and how often she had wanted to tell him the truth. Lying to him was worse than she thought. The questions in his eyes had haunted felicity ever since. She heard a noise first she dismissed it but then she heard her cell door being opened. Two masked men stepped in they were carrying batons. One of them hit her on the head she collapsed on the ground from the pain. “Well at least they didn’t shoot me if that’s any consolation” She thought before she lost consciousness.

 


	4. Awkward Encounter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is in the hospital. Laurel also makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it is a slow buildup to the actual plot but trust me we are almost there. Thank you for the comments and the kudos. Hope you like this chapter,

Recap: _Two masked men stepped in they were carrying batons. One of them hit her on the head she collapsed on the ground from the pain. “Well at least they didn’t shoot me if that’s any consolation” She thought before she lost consciousness_.

 

 

 

“You were right. She was attacked tonight in her cell. I am sorry” Officer Lance said. Remorse and guilt were evident in his voice. “Where is she? How bad is it?” Oliver could barely manage to speak. “She is at Glades Memorial and I don’t know about the other part” Officer Lance said. His worst fear was confirmed. Who had the audacity to attack someone in prison? Somebody Oliver realized was trying really hard to bury the truth. However they had went too far physically harming Felicity was out of question something that Lacrosse Player who used to stalk Felicity in college had learned the hard way. Whoever it was had just made this personal. Oliver was barely managing to keep his calm for the past few days. Every trivial thing pushed him to snap at someone. He was struggling to manage his emotions but he had too. He was constantly rubbing his fingers together to relieve his stress. He calmly asked Diggle to take him to Glades Memorial.

 

 

Looking out of the window of his car Oliver realized there were two worlds in this city. One where he had grown up in. The rich went to Galas and donated to numerous charities none of which had any effect on the other part of the city. Living here was like living in hell. These people needed hope. Unknown to every one Oliver exactly knew what the current situation in Starling was like. It had drove him away from the city but he had to come back for Felicity. Everyone would be looking forward to the verdict of the trial as it was the first time someone from the Glades was getting a fair trial. Oliver wanted to capitalize on the public’s sympathy. He wanted to make Felicity a symbol of hope so he could galvanize the support of these people.

 

The car arrived at the parking lot for the hospital. Oliver frantically removed his seat belt and rushed in side. He asked the receptionist   about Felicity’s room number. He went to her room however he did not go inside. She was sleeping. She always used to look so good while sleeping he did not want to disturb her.

“How is she?” Oliver asked Dr Eric. “She got hit on the head. Fortunately it did not cause any injuries. She just had a grade 2 concussion. We gave her some medications to combat the trauma she will wake up in a few hours” Dr Eric reassured him. Oliver was relieved to hear that she was fine somebody just wanted to scare her but who?

“I am sorry” Diggle said. Diggle had witnessed how Oliver had reacted in the entire ordeal. This clearly proved to him that any efforts to sway Oliver Queen from this case would be pointless.

“For what” Oliver asked. He was clearly confused. “I think now I have realized the depth of your feelings for Felicity. Trust me Oliver I am going to help you any way I can. “Diggle reassured him."Well you are the first one who has doubted my feelings for her. People used to assume that I always felt something for her." Oliver said. "We are going to save her right?" Diggle asked while looking at Felicity. She looked so small and fragile lying on the bed. She was completely opposite from what Diggle had thought about her. "We have to Digg. I can't live without her Digg. I just can't" Oliver said.

"Looks like she is waking up. Go I will grab you something to eat" Diggle motioned him inside.

 

Felicity slowly opened her eyes. There was a terrible pain in her head. At first her vision was blurred but then someone gently put her glasses on her eyes. Her vision cleared and she saw Oliver's familiar blue eyes full of pain. "You are here" She said to Oliver. "Why the tone of surprise? Miss Smoak and where else would I be?" Oliver asked her. "I don't know maybe back in New York where you should be" Felicity said. "Seriously you want to do this now. Like fight in a hospital come on Fliss" Oliver said. "Yes now. I got attacked Oliver. I am lucky that they didn't cause any significant damage. I am scared Oliver. I don't know what to do." Felicity said with tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth please. I can help you Fliss" Oliver pleaded with her. "What good will the truth do Oliver?" She asked him. "It will set you free. How else can I help you?" Oliver asked. "Leave Startling. I have already lost my mother I can't lose my best friend to “Felicity pleaded with him.”Hey you are not going to lose me. Whatever it is please tell me “Oliver was on the verge of tears.  

This was the first time in his life that he had seen her so broken. Felicity Smoak never used to back down from a challenge. It was one of her many qualities that had attracted him towards her. "What happened to that girl who didn't accept her life the way it was? Who moves a thousand miles away because she didn't want to be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like her mother." He asked her "She died the day her mother was murdered" Felicity answered. "No Fliss please you have got to keep fighting. If not for your sake than for your mother's sake she deserves justice." Oliver told her. "Oliver if anything that her death has shown me is that life is precious. You already had everything but you still struggled to become a lawyer. I have known you for the past 12 years where others would have faltered you remained steadfast. Please don't throw that life away for me. Lloyds was your dream right just go live your life" Felicity advised him. "You still don't get it do you Fliss after all those years. No I am going to stay don't waste your energy in convincing me otherwise. I would never let an innocent person suffer for somebody else's crime" Oliver said with a lot of conviction.

"Isn't that for the jury to decide" Laurel Lance said as she stepped into the room. "What are you doing here? This is a hospital not a courtroom" Oliver said angrily. "Come now Ollie I can ask you the same question" Laurel said. “I am here as her friend and lawyer. She got attacked as a lawyer it was my duty to check on her. Now as far as I remember you were never friends with her so why are you here?" Oliver said. His face was red from anger. Felicity entwined her hand with his hand to calm him down. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Laurel. She was looking at Felicity with disgust. This was nothing new for Felicity she didn't even care anymore. "I should have known you and her always and forever. So she even convinced you to leave your job. You are a fool Ollie." Laurel said. "It's Oliver not Ollie that is like the stupidest nickname ever. Oliver please I already have a headache could you please take this outside." Felicity said completely ignoring Laurel. "You heard her let’s go outside. You should rest now Fliss" Oliver caressed her hand. "Good luck with her" she barely whispered to Oliver so laurel wouldn't here. From laurel point of view both of them looked really intimate.

"If you two are done. Can we please move out” Laurel said. "Calm down Laurel please" Oliver said while stepping out of the room. "I was just here to tell you that in the light of Felicity's attack we have decided to alter the dates of the trial" Laurel said with a smirk. She was loving the look of horror on Oliver's face. “When and why wasn't I informed? This is a violation of my client's rights" Oliver said. "Your client is a murderer and you were too busy looking after her than come to the court when you were requested. There is a lot of pressure already the trial is going to be conducted earlier than expected.” Laurel said. “That is unfair Laurel and you know it stop thinking like my ex-girlfriend and think like a lawyer” Oliver advised her. “Maybe Ollie you should stop thinking like a friend and act like a good lawyer. My work here is done. See you in court” Laurel said as she left Oliver standing in the corridor.

 

Meanwhile Diggle was introducing himself to Felicity. “I smell coffee and bagels. Whoever you are you are a lifesaver.” Felicity said her back was towards the door so she couldn’t see who had walked in. “Hi my name is John Diggle. I am Oliver’s friend and yes I did bring you coffee and bagels” Diggle said to her. “Thank you so much. It has been so long since I have had bagels” Felicity exclaimed. “I can imagine the horror but Miss Smoak why don’t you tell Oliver the truth?” Diggle questioned her. “I don’t want to hurt him” Felicity explained. “You are hurting him more like this. Oliver is in 10 different kinds of pain right now. Trust me he will find out the truth one way or the other. However it will be much easier if he hears it from you.” Diggle said to her. “Oliver is so lucky. He always finds good friends.” Felicity said. “He is a good man surely you know more than me. He helped me at the time when no one else did. Right now he needs you.” Diggle told her. “Okay tell him I am ready to tell him the truth” Felicity said with a sigh. She couldn’t keep up a brave front any longer she had to give in. “Damn those blue eyes” Felicity thought.

 

He didn’t know what was going on and now he had to present his case earlier. Things were getting worse day by day. He felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. “Oliver, I think she is ready talk to her” Diggle told him. “So what did you say which made her change her mind because I have tried thrice” Oliver asked clearly surprized. “Nothing much just what she needed to hear go before she changes her mind” Diggle advised him.

 

 

The two masked men met their boss in an old abandoned warehouse. “We did our job but I don’t think Oliver Queen would let this case go. He is going to put up a good defence.” One of them said. Their boss finally faced them and said,” Then we take out Oliver Queen.”

 

 


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver the truth:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all of you who are reading this. I just wanted to clarify a few things.  
> Felicity and Oliver met in 2003  
> Robert died in 2007  
> Felicity and Oliver graduated from Starling National University in 2007  
> I just wanted to tell in case anybody was getting confused.  
> The plot really gets moving in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to comment Guys.

 

_Recap: The two masked men met their boss in an old abandoned warehouse. “We did our job but I don’t think Oliver Queen would let this case go. He is going to put up a good defence.” One of them said. Their boss finally faced them and said,” Then we take out Oliver Queen.”_

"So you are finally going to tell me. I knew my persuasive skills would push you to cave in Miss Smoak" Oliver teased her. "In your dreams Mr Queen. I only agreed because Diggle asked me too." Felicity told him. "Now I am jealous Smoak clearly you value coffee and bagels more than our 12 year friendship” Oliver said pretending to be hurt. "Aww Mr Queen nobody can compete with bagels not even you" She said and lightly punched him on the chest. "On a more serious note though Fliss the truth please" Oliver said. Felicity's smile dropped as she realized she had to tell him now. "Promise me Oliver you won't hate me after this" Felicity said. "Hate is a powerful word Fliss. I can never hate you." Oliver reassured her. "Okay I will tell you everything don't interrupt me otherwise I won't be able to continue." "I don't know everything but I think I do have a clear idea of what's going on. You remember 2007 right. I remember it clearly your father died that year. I still remember his funeral. I had to practically beg you to come. You wanted to miss it. You couldn't face your mother. The doctors claimed that Robert Queen had died of a heart attack but you never believed it. You used to tell me that something was not right. I thought that was just your way of expressing grief. You threw yourself into your studies claiming that you wanted to go to a good law school. I hate mysteries you know that really well so I tried to find out the truth about your father's death. I hacked his  autopsy records it wasn’t easy.  The autopsy that you saw was fake remember you told me about your father’s birth mark well that wasn’t mentioned in the report. I was intrigued at first I thought they might have just missed it but I had this nagging feeling that something else was going on. I tried to find your father’s real autopsy report. It take me a lot of time as it was protected by some military grade encryption. Your father never died of heart failure he was poisoned." She entwined her hand with his at the look of horror on Oliver's face. She gently starting drawing smooth circles on his palm. Oliver motioned her to continue.  "Imagine my shock I couldn't wait to tell you.  However you were in Harvard at that time and I was in MIT. I had a really good friend in MIT Barry Allen he was a forensic science and criminology major. I asked him to look over your father’s reports. The poison used to kill your father was cyanide the characteristic poison used by the Chinese Tirad. Why would the Chinese want to kill your father? I never told you because I knew you would go to the ends of the earth in the search for truth. So I joined Queen Consolidated. I wanted to find out what exactly happened there during your father’s tenure.  I suspected that QC was somehow involved in illegal mob business. Ever since the Enron scandal and Bill-168 the Sarbanes Oxley act public companies have been evaluated on their accounting practices. I thought somebody was cooking the books miss representing accounting and auditing information. I have no idea how your father got involved in all of this but the files from 2007 showed that some of QC’s profits were used to fund an off shore company in China. Then your mother closed down QC’s Steel factory in the Glades and outsourced production to China. Walter your step father wanted me to keep track of all the work happening in China. Then Ray came into my life at a point in which I was really confused about what was going on. He charmed me right from the start and I was a fool to ever trust him. He was smart enough to erase all the data I had compiled. All my efforts were in vain I knew I couldn’t convince you otherwise Oliver. I was so happy that you were away from all of this. I never wanted you to come back to Starling. This place has given you a lot of grief. At least you were safe there and away from all this. I was too naïve to guess that somebody was keeping a check on me. I don’t know Oliver who killed my mother but I know I was the reason she was killed. Oh only if I was not a genius and had a low IQ we would never be in this situation. Please Oliver tell me that I am a bad person I deserve it” She finished with tears in her eyes.

Oliver was trying to process everything: Corporate Espionage, Chinese Mob, and QC all these words were buzzing in his head. He had always suspected that some sort of foul play was involved in his father’s death. However he had underestimated how complicated things really were.  Felicity was right knowing the truth was harder than knowing nothing. Without the files how could he prove that Felicity was innocent . Nobody would believe him. Added to that involving the Chinese Mob will have dire consequences for everyone. Any mention of the mob would lead to an all-out war in the streets. He was pretty sure that the triad was capable of brutally murdering Felicity and anybody helping her. Lost in his thoughts he finally looked at Felicity who was crying. He gently wiped the tears away with his hands.

“Shih Felicity you are remarkable” He commented. Felicity tried to smile and said” Thank you for remarking on it.” “Don’t for a second think that I am mad at you. I understand why you didn’t tell me. I am just hurt by the fact that you didn’t trust me. You told that random guy what was his name Barry oh and that douchebag Ray and not your best friend.” Oliver protested. “I am really sorry Oliver I didn’t want you to suffer for the mistakes of your family” Felicity said. “I wish you would have told me I would have protected you from everything. You are wrong you are not the reason that your mother died I am. If only I wouldn’t have shared my suspicions about my father’s death with you we wouldn’t be in this mess. Please forgive me Fliss” Oliver pleaded with her. “Stop it Oliver none of this is your fault. It is my life my choice. I chose to look in to it.” Felicity told him “Enough with blaming each other can we please consider what our next plan of action is?” Oliver asked. “Okay so Mr Diggle is going to escort me back to jail with the officers in their car. You are going to pack your bags and go back to New York” Felicity said. “I am not going to abandon you Fliss. You are not alone and I believe in you we can win this. “Oliver said with a lot of conviction. “How Oliver? If QC gets involved 30000 employees lose their jobs. The board will declare bankruptcy and the media will destroy your family’s company. The Queen name will be damaged beyond repair. What about your career and your family legacy?” Felicity asked him. “I don’t care. I never had any affiliation with QC. For me it was always a building made of bricks and mortar. I don’t care about the Queen name. It would be better if the truth comes out at least it will serve as an example to other corporations looking to get involved in the mob Business. It would also be a warning call for the mob so they can look elsewhere for their money. Also my family name doesn’t define me I define myself. I have always chosen my own path” Oliver told her. “So you are not going to let this go are you?” Felicity asked. “Never in a million years” Oliver answered.

  “If you guys are done fighting it is time for Felicity to leave” Diggle said as he stepped in the room with two officers. “No worries Digg. Just make sure she reaches safely. Also check if Lance has put her in solitary confinement” Oliver advised him. “Solitary confinement?” Felicity asked. “It is for your protection Fliss there is going to be no repeat of this current situation” Oliver told her. “Thank you for helping me Oliver” Felicity said. “Hey what are friends for” he said and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Both of them continued to look at each other. Lost in each other’s eyes. Oliver never wanted this moment to end but then Diggle cleared his throat and he snapped out of it. He glared at Diggle who was grinning like a child. “You be good now Miss Smoak I will see you soon” Oliver said. “Likewise Mr Queen” Felicity said. Oliver saw her being escorted away. After a few minutes he was alone in the hospital room. Her scent still lingered in the room and more than anything Oliver just wanted to snatch her away from all this and take her somewhere else. He wanted to stop all the pain in her life, explore the world with her. He wished Felicity had never gotten involved in all of this. She was so pure, so kind and now she was tainted by his family’s demons. He really wished he had a magic wand like harry potter. It was one of Felicity’s favourite movies and book series she had forced him to watch it with her. Why was life so cruel sometimes? He had asked himself this question numerous times during his law career. Then he remembered what one of his law professor’s favourite quote:

“ _The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed._ _If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit.”_

Right now Oliver did not know how he was going to fight but he was sure he would always keep fighting for Felicity after all he was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it. I combined two quotes and used them as one quote. One of them was said by Eminem and one by William J Clinton:)


	6. Under the willow tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to wrap his head around the truth. The triad makes another move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much every one who left kudos and commented on his fic. I am really grateful for your support. I hope you like this chapter. The plot is moving slowly hang in there:) Also I would really appreciate if you would comment I would love to know how you guys feel about the story so far.

_Recap: Right now Oliver did not know how he was going to fight but he was sure he would always keep fighting for Felicity after all he was in love with her._

Hope is a strong word. You can survive without food and water for three days. All over the world people survive without money bidding their time. No one however can survive without hope. Right now Oliver Queen was hoping against hope that he can win this case. The prospects of winning were pretty bleak now. The truth Oliver had learned was a very powerful thing but in this case it had left Oliver powerless. He felt like he was involved in an elaborate game of chess where Felicity was being used as a pawn. He knew that the Triad was involved but something else was also going on. If his father had started money laundering for the Triad who was continuing it after his death? Surely it was someone who had a position of power in QC otherwise how they had managed to keep this under wraps for so many years. Oliver personally never liked the family business now he had a reason to hate it even more. His family was anything but pleasant but being involved in the mob business was a big let-down. Added to this someone in order to hide the truth had removed Felicity’s mother from the equation like someone removes a fly from a cup of milk. Little do they know that the milk is already infected. There were so many unknown variables involved in this case.

Oliver wanted to escape somewhere only for a little while so he could gather his thoughts. He decided to visit his university again. There was a spot in Starling National University that Oliver and Felicity used to frequent a lot. They had accidently discovered the place. In the campus gardens there was this big willow tree towards the end of the garden. Oliver had spent countless evenings there just sitting with Felicity and talking about random things. He parked his car and made his way towards the garden. He was really happy to see that the tree was still there. At least something was normal in his life.

 

He couldn’t help but remember the day before his father’s death:

_“So how is everything at college?” Robert asked Oliver. Both of them were sitting in Robert’s office and sipping coffee. “It’s great. I love it thanks to Felicity” Oliver replied. “Ah Felicity I remember that girl. She is extremely smart and intelligent. Did I tell you that I already offered her a job at QC?” Robert inquired. “She already mentioned it to me. She is really grateful for the offer” Oliver said. “That girl is special isn’t she?” Robert said. “She is. I am lucky to have her in my life” Oliver said his affection or felicity was evident in his voice. “So you like her?” Robert asked with a hint of smile on his face. “She is my best friend dad. I don’t think that things will ever work out in any other way. Besides she is really not into the friends and dating thing. She deserves a really nice guy who respects her. She is an amazing women you know she deserves better than me at least.” Oliver said with a lot of conviction. “Son, I would like to give you some advice sometimes we have to listen to our heart. We have to take a leap of faith and trust things will work out. This goes for all the important decision in your life be it your love life, your career or your studies. Whatever the outcome good or bad it is your responsibility to handle things and not let them get out of hand. Trust me it is not easy sometimes you really regret the decisions you have made. I have regretted a lot of my decisions and I don’t want you to make the same mistake. Life is too short Oliver you should enjoy it to the fullest” Robert said he had a faraway look in his eyes. Oliver had never seen his father being so honest with him he couldn’t help but ask “What kind of decisions do you regret Father?” but his father had ignored his question and told him he was going to bed. The next morning his father was found dead in his office at QC. Oliver nearly dropped the phone when he got his mother’s call. He and Felicity were going to social justice class when he heard the news. Felicity had also accompanied him to his house. They were greeted by a hysterical Moira Queen who looked so different with her messy hair and smudged mascara. Oliver immediately thought that his father had not died of natural causes. He suspected that something else was going on. His mother had slapped him when he had shared his suspicions with her so he decided to tell Felicity. Both of them made their way to the willow tree._

_“Fliss I can’t shake this feeling that he was murdered. I just can’t people think this is my way of grieving. My own mother thinks I am in denial I don’t know what to do” Oliver said with tears in his eyes. “Shih Oliver everything is going to be okay. I believe in you. I know what it’s like. People grieve for a few days but then they expect you to move on but you can’t at least not immediately. You lost your father Oliver I understand how it feels my father left me when I was seven. Every day after that I tried to find out why he left. My mother never understood but I just wanted answers. Anything that would make sense that would explain why my world fell apart” Felicity reassured him. “I don’t know what I would do without you Fliss” Oliver said. “Crash and burn Mr Queen not quit moping. I heard jitters just introduced some cronuts in its menu. Let’s go try them” Felicity grabbed his hand to make him get up. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at her in response. “See this smile looks good on you Oliver. If I wasn’t you friend I would totally be a goner for this smile” Felicity said. “Is that so Miss Smoak any other things you like about me” Oliver asked. “Well I hate your tardiness now get going” She said. Oliver followed her to Jitters._

After so many years he still couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the way she had diverted his attention. Sitting under the willow tree made Oliver feel like nothing had changed. However everything was different now. He had to win this case by any means possible. He was pretty sure his mother knew something. She had constantly lied to him about Felicity. He was willing to bet that his father had at least told her something. He got up and made his way towards the car. He was about to call Diggle when two masked men approached him. One of them shot him in the shoulder the other man asked him to drop the case. “Next time Mr Queen we will aim the gun at your head now if you are smart please drop the case.” They said and left him bleeding in the parking lot. Thankfully Digg called him.” Oliver where are you?” Diggle asked. “John help I was shot. I am in the university parking lot” Oliver could barely manage to get the words out. “Oliver stay with me I am coming hang in there” Diggle said. Diggle quickly called 911 and gave them Oliver’s location. He then grabbed his car keys and raced towards where Oliver was. Thank fully the ambulance had arrived before him. Oliver was being transported to Starling General Hospital. At the hospital Oliver quickly underwent surgery so the doctors could remove the bullet.

“How is he Dr Khan?” Diggle asked him. “He is stable nothing to worry about. He will be discharged tomorrow” Dr Khan replied. “Thank you Doctor” Diggle said. “It’s my job is his mother here yet he was asking for her” Dr Khan informed him. “She will be arriving shortly” Diggle said. On cue Moira Queen arrived. “Where is my son? Is he okay?” Moira Queen asked. “He is fine Mrs Queen. I am John Diggle. I am Oliver’s friend.” Diggle introduced himself. “I wish we would meet in more pleasant circumstances Mr Diggle” Moira said. “Oliver was expecting you he is in room 409” Diggle told her.

 

Moira walked into the room. Oliver was lying on the bed. He looked really bad with his bandaged shoulder. “Oh my beautiful boy. Who did this Oliver?” She asked. Oliver faced his mother she looked really worried. “Well I am sure you know who did this so please Mom tell me the truth” Oliver said. He saw his mother’s face fell. Her entire demeanour changed and Oliver realized he was right all along.

 

 


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira tells Oliver the truth:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I have been really busy:( Hope you like it.

_“Well I am sure you know who did this so please Mom tell me the truth” Oliver said. He saw his mother’s face fell. Her entire demeanour changed and Oliver realized he was right all along._

_“_ Oliver did you hit your head while falling what are you talking about?” Moira feigned confusion. “Don’t play anymore games with me Mom. For once please tell me the truth” Oliver pleaded with her. “I am sorry Oliver but your father he accidently got involved with the mob. I had to continue it after his death. Everything was going perfectly fine until Felicity intervened. So I hired Ray Palmer to divert her attention. She should have just let this thing go but she was persistent”. “Mom did you get her mother murdered?” Oliver asked the question he wanted to ask since his mother had walked in. “You have got to understand I had no other choice” Moira told him. “So you kill an innocent woman incriminate another only to cover up some illegal operation. I am ashamed to be your son. Please leave” Oliver raised his voice. “Darling please don’t do this.” Moira was begging Oliver. “Well like you I have no other choice. You always knew that I loved her didn’t you. Tell me mom are you any different than the killers and rapists I fight against every day. You had no right to destroy people’s lives. In the process you didn’t even realize that you also ruined your son’s life.” Oliver said with a lot of anger.

Moira Queen realized that the safer option was to leave right now. “My life is a mess right now Digg. I don’t want to eat anything” Oliver told Diggle. Diggle had seen Moira storming out of the room. He decided to bring Oliver food. “You have got to keep your strength Oliver the trial is in three days” Diggle advised him. “I don’t know how to fight this John. This is one case that I can’t win. The persecution is three steps ahead of me. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that the only reason Laurel was assigned to the case was due to the fact that she hated Felicity. Somebody had so strategically set up an elaborate game of chess. I don’t know what my next move is going to be” Oliver said with a sigh. “Oliver tell me one thing do you love this girl?” Diggle asked him. “I do more than I have loved anyone in my life” Oliver replied. “That’s it then. I am positive you will find a solution. You are going to be discharged in half an hour. So what are your plans?” Diggle inquired. “I have got to meet Felicity. I need to see her” Oliver said. After getting discharged Oliver and Diggle both went to iron heights.

“Hey how are you?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Better than you at least. You came straight from the hospital didn’t you? What part of bed rest you don’t understand. You need to rest Oliver” She advised him.

“Felicity the things that I have learned in the past few days don’t allow me to sleep anyways. I had to see you.” Oliver told her.

“This has gone too far. First they murdered my mother then they attacked me. Now they attack you this is getting really dangerous you should seriously rethink your decision of representing this case” Felicity said.

“Not again Fliss. I don’t have the energy to convince you that I am staying here” Oliver said.

“No you don’t get it Oliver do you? Do you realize how traumatising it is to find your mother lying dead on the floor. To see her lifeless eyes that were once full of life. I can’t lose you Oliver” Felicity said.

“ Do you know what’s even more traumatising to find out that your own mother was involved in murdering your best friend’s mother. That you are the reason that your friend is in jail. 12 years Fliss and not once I have regretted our friendship but today I wished that I had never been friends with you. If we weren’t friends you wouldn’t be in jail and your mother would have been alive” Oliver said.

“ You know sometimes Oliver Queen you are full of crap. Makes me wonder how you ever become a lawyer. I don’t regret anything and you shouldn’t either. Knowing you has changed my life in so many ways. None of this is your fault” Felicity reassured him.

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive my mother Fliss” Oliver said.

“Yes you can the same way I forgave mine. Remember what you told me that no matter what at the end of the day your mother is just your mother. I am sure whatever she did was to protect you. Her actions were a bit harsh but her intentions were always good” Felicity told him.

“I fail to understand you Fliss. I just told you that my mother was involved in killing your mother and you are defending her. You are remarkable” Oliver praised her.

“Thank you for remarking on it” Felicity said.

“Now about the case what do you remember about the day your mother was murdered?”

“I was about to leave QC when I got Ray’s call he wanted to meet at Verdant. I told him I had to get home early because I had a lot of work but he insisted so I went there” Felicity told him.

“So you weren’t there when your mother was murdered that’s good if we can get Ray to testify we won’t have to involve the triad in this case” Oliver said

“If he agrees to testify which is unlikely he would lose his company” Felicity said

“The moment I think I find a solution you point out another problem. At the pace we are going I would have nothing to present on Friday” Oliver sighed

“Oliver don’t lose hope okay we will find something okay” Felicity said

“If Ray refuses I would have no choice but to tell the truth in court” Oliver said

“No Oliver not for me. 30,000 people depend on you. I don’t want to be the reason they lose their jobs there has got to be another way” Felicity said

“There isn’t” Oliver told her.

“Why?” Felicity asked

“God dammit Felicity why don’t you understand I love you okay. I have loved you since the day we met” Oliver said


	8. The right girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity discuss their feelings for one another:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a quick update to make up for making you guys wait a lot for the previous chapter. Next chapter will show all the court room scenes. Thank you for the comments guys I love all of you. Hope you like this chapter:)

_“God dammit Felicity why don’t you understand I love you okay. I have loved you since the day we met” Oliver said_

Did Oliver just say that he loved her? He had to be joking right she was positive that he was joking. Felicity didn’t know how to respond so she started laughing.

“Oh no I am so stupid I shouldn’t have told her” Oliver thought. He thought Felicity would scold him or at least say something but she was just laughing.

“That’s why I never told you. You are making fun of my feeling aren’t you?” Oliver asked

“Wait you are serious about this?” Felicity asked incredulously

“Does it look like I am joking? This is something I should have told you ages ago. It is the only thing I am sure about” Oliver answered

“So ever since we met that’s not possible. I totally destroyed your laptop you should hate me for that” Felicity said

“Felicity honestly I don’t know when I fell in love with you. You came in to my life like a whirlwind stirring up emotions I had never felt before. I fell in love with you slowly and then all at once. I knew I was in love with you after I broke up with Helena. Do you remember that day?” Oliver asked

“So you really love me like love love me? Yup I remember that day. You were sad because she broke up with you. We went to sit under the willow tree” Felicity said

_Flashback_

_“So she dumped you. Why am I not surprized I already warned you Oliver” Felicity said as they both sat down on the grass._

_“I thought I could change her you know. She belonged to a rich family. I knew why she used to take drugs. It was classic attention seeking behaviour I knew because I used to do it too. However I was lucky to realize how detrimental it was for my health. I thought I could change her” Oliver explained._

_“Oliver trust me I don’t think love is about changing or saving a person. I think it’s about finding the person who is already the right fit. Once you find that person you will know that she is the one” Felicity told him._

_“Wow Fliss now I know why you got a really good grade in our philosophy class. Thank you for the advice though” Oliver said._

_“What if I have already found that person Fliss how would I convince her?” Oliver asked another question._

_“Well I think she would be foolish to ignore you. Any girl will be lucky to have you. Have you seen yourself you look like some Greek God. Your eyes are blue like the ocean and your smile gosh it should be criminal to be so good looking. Shit I need to stop in 3, 2 ,1 “ Felicity rambled on and on._

_“Any other things you like about me?” Oliver winked at her_

_“You are enjoying this aren’t you? Ugh why did I ever become friends with you?” Felicity said_

_“For all the food I treat you too and also for my looks what did you say? Oh yes like a Greek God” Oliver teased her._

_“Stop it Oliver. Now you need to get me bagels from jitters come on lets go” Felicity said_

_Both of them made their way to Jitters._

“That day I realized that you were that person. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. However I didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid of rejection. I was also scared of losing our friendship. So I forced myself to bury my feelings for you” Oliver explained

“You know sometimes Oliver Queen you are such an idiot. However you are my idiot. I was so lucky to be friends with you. Also I really liked you but I thought my feelings were one sided. You should have said something at least” Felicity told him

“What about your no friends and dating rule. How did you expect me to tell you?” Oliver asked

“I don’t know that’s your problem. That rule was to protect me from heartbreak…”Felicity was interrupted when Oliver suddenly kissed her. At first she was surprized but then she kissed him back. Oliver didn’t know what come over him. Felicity looked so cute while accusing him that he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He had waited long enough he would think about the consequences later.

“You are an amazing kisser you know. This is unfair you are good at everything. Also we need to establish boundaries there will be no kissing until you are presenting my case okay” Felicity said

“You always make the worst rules” Oliver groaned

“ So if Ray testifies we wouldn’t have to involve the triad.” Felicity brought his attention back to the case

“He needs too that is the only harmless way out of this. If I have to use any other evidence a lot of people will be affected in the cross fire” Oliver said

“Wait we had drinks and muffins that day from verdant. Ray paid from his card. If we can hack his credit card statement we can prove he was there. Also you can interview the bartender who was on duty that day and obtain the Cctv footage for that day” Felicity told him.

“Wow Fliss you are a genius. One of the many things I love about you. However there is a problem. You don’t have access to a computer and you are the only hacker I know” Oliver said

“Remember I told you about my friend Barry. He and I have a mutual friend named Cisco. He will be able to help you. Here is Barry’s number” Felicity said

“You know I will forever be jealous that you told that Barry guy before me. Kind of makes me want to hurt him” Oliver joked

“Oliver be nice to him. He is my friend” Felicity advised him

“So I have got to go now. You be good now Miss Smoak” Oliver waved her goodbye

“Likewise Mr Queen. Please rest a bit and take care of your shoulder” Felicity advised him

To say Oliver Queen was giddy was an understatement. He felt like jumping up and down and screaming at that top of his lungs and saying that Felicity loved him too. Everything felt so different now. Finally something positive had happened. Even Diggle noticed the change in his attitude,

“You seem to be in a good mood. Things went well I reckon” Diggle asked him

“Much better than I expected. I kissed her Digg” Oliver told him

“Oliver stop I don’t need intimate details of your love life” Diggle said

“Sorry I am just too happy. We need to go this address.” Oliver told him

“Who are we meeting there?” Diggle inquired

“Barry Allen” Oliver replied.


	9. Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Barry. Oliver also finds a solution to the case:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry but court room scenes will be in the next chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Hope you like this chapter:)

_“Who are we meeting there?” Diggle inquired_

_“Barry Allen” Oliver replied._

 

"Hi sorry to bother you but I am looking for someone called Barry Allen" Oliver said to the stranger who opened the door. "Hi I am Barry. Why did you want to meet Oliver?" Barry asked "How do you know my name?" Oliver asked "Come on every one in Starling knows your name you are quite famous here" Barry explained. "Do you remember Felicity from MIT she needs your help" Oliver told him "Oh I can never forget Felicity. I heard what happened with her. I am sorry I knew she was framed. I am going to help you any way I can" Barry reassured Oliver "Thank you so much also I need to meet Cisco as well" Oliver told him "Why don't we head to the nearby jitters. I will text Cisco to meet us there" Barry suggested. "Let's go then" Oliver said. They made their way to Jitters. There they met Iris west Barry's girlfriend. "So one black coffee for Oliver and French vanilla for Barry. I brewed you a fresh pot" Iris said clearly mesmerized with Oliver. "You didn't tell me that you know Oliver Queen" Iris told Barry as he paid the bill at the counter. "In my defence I just met him. He is a friend of Felicity's" Barry told her. "Gosh he is even more handsome in person and his arms are like twice the size of yours" Iris said. "There are not twice the size and why are you drooling over him"Barry asked clearly annoyed. "Come on Barry he is on everyone's list. Just look at him" Iris said "Good Cisco is here now if you excuse me I have actual work to do" Barry told him "Hi I am Cisco. Barry said you needed my help" Cisco asked Oliver. "Hi I am Oliver nice to meet you. Ya Felicity wanted you to do something." Oliver said He then explained to Cisco the actual task. Cisco agreed to help him. He told Oliver that the information will be available tomorrow. Oliver was grateful for their help. "Tell me whenever and wherever you guys need a favor and I will be there" Oliver told them "Hey what are friends for" Barry told him. "Felicity always finds good friends" Oliver said. "Felicity is a really nice person with a penchant for trouble" Barry said. "Tell me about it. She always used to get in trouble at college too" Oliver said "I really enjoyed meeting you Oliver" Barry said. "Likewise Mr. Allen. I have to go now. Have a lot of work to do. See you tomorrow” Oliver said

“So things went well with Barry. You got the information that you needed. Where too now?” Diggle asked him.

“The Queen Mansion I need to meet my mother” Oliver said

Diggle decided not to ask any further questions. He was confused about Oliver’s decision to to meet his mother. However he decided not to say anything. Oliver definitely had a plan so he decided to trust him. Oliver had finally thought of a solution.

“It is so good to see you again Oliver” Moira Queen said

“I wish I could say the same thing but l am here to discuss something important” Oliver said

“At least you are here. Now what did you want to talk about” Moira said

“I want you to set up a meeting with China White today” Oliver told her

“Okay I will call her right now” Moira said

“So Mr Oliver why did you want to meet me?” China white asked

“I have a proposition for you. One you wouldn’t be able to ignore” Oliver said

“Go on. I am listening” China white said

“Well as you are aware I can prove in court that the Chinese Triad is involved with QC. However I donot wish to use that evidence. I have a few demands though. Ask your men to convince Ray Palmer to confess in court that he was with Felicity at Verdant that day. Also after this day you will not interfere with QC’s Business.” Oliver said

“These are bold demands Mr. Queen” China White said

“Don’t tempt me Miss White you have no idea what I am capable of” Oliver said angrily

“We have a deal Mr Queen” China White said

She left a few minutes later. Oliver decided to go to court as he had to present his revised witnesses list.

“Thank God you are here this time Ollie” Laurel said

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint you now Laurel we have a case to fight” Oliver said

“You seem really happy what happened?” Laurel said noticing Oliver’s good mood.

“Well I am looking forward to fighting this case” Oliver said.

 


	10. The Trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial finally takes place. You get to see Oliver in action:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for such a late update. As a bonus the chapter is longer than normal.  
> Just to clarify Deputy DA is Laurel and Public Defender is Oliver. I used the internet to write the court room scene. Hope you guys like it don't forget to comment love you all:)

_“Well I am looking forward to fighting this case” Oliver said._

 

 

“So we are finally here” Oliver said as he looked at gates of the court house.

“Are you nervous?” Felicity asked

“You should be nervous. I don’t know what I am feeling right now” Oliver said

"So are you ready to work your magic Queen" Felicity asked "Only if you will assist me Miss Smoak" Oliver said He had dreaded this day but now he was looking forward to it. He finally had an ace up his sleeve. He was just hoping that Ray had agreed to testify. It had been a long shot he had put up a brave front in front of China White. That woman could have killed him and his mother and gotten away with it. Oliver had somehow also managed to free Queen Consolidated from the Triad's clutches. He still hadn't told Felicity he wanted it to be a surprise for her. "You are very happy what aren't you telling me?" Felicity asked while noticing his mood. "You just have to wait and watch" Oliver said playfully "I hate it when you hide things from me" Felicity groaned. "You also haven't told me somethings" Oliver said  


_"Hey you haven't told me about Cooper why?" Oliver asked. Both of them were again sitting under the willow tree after their classes had ended. "It is not something I like to share with everyone" Felicity said "I am not everyone Fliss" Oliver said "I was a different person back then. I was involved in some illegal activities. Cooper was my boyfriend. He got apprehended and was sentenced to death" Felicity said "I am sorry Fliss. I shouldn't have asked. Come on jitters has introduced honey bagels lets go" Oliver said "You know me too well Mr. Queen" Felicity said_

Why had his mind suddenly flashed to this memory? Was Cooper important in this trial? Shit Oliver hadn't asked Diggle to cover up this information. What if Laurel had stumbled on it?  "Oh lord when our problems will end" Oliver thought. He hoped that somehow Laurel had missed this information. Oliver’s entire defence relied on presenting Felicity as a sweet amiable girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever she had done with Cooper could undermine that he did not have the heart to ask Felicity what she had done. Apart from the conversation he had with Felicity that he had just remembered he never once had asked Felicity in 12 years. He had once heard a rumour about Cooper in college therefore he had asked Felicity. From that conversation he had judged that she was not comfortable about discussing whatever had happened.

“You are not afraid are you Fliss” Oliver asked Felicity.

“A little bit” Felicity admitted to him.

“Hey whatever happens in this trial whatever information comes out you should know that I will always love you. No matter what” Oliver said

“Wow I didn’t know you were such a big sap” Felicity teased him

“Well I have had a lot of practice you know using these lines on different girls” Oliver teased her back

“Classic Mr. Queen always waiting to brag about your skills eh” Felicity said

“Careful there Smoak. I am your lawyer you wouldn’t want to tease me” Oliver said with a smile

“Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about that you see I kind of know my lawyer’s girlfriend now he would want to be in good terms with her wouldn’t he” Felicity said

Oliver’s heart and brain were working overtime. Did she just refer herself as his girlfriend maybe the day wasn’t bad after all. Felicity had successfully diverted his attention from all his problems.

“You just wait for the day when this trial ends. I will make you forget everything else” Oliver challenged her.

“I am looking forward to that day” Felicity said.

Felicity was trying to lighten up the situation she had sensed that something was bothering Oliver. So she had downplayed her nervousness in reality she was really scared but she couldn’t tell this to Oliver. Oliver would freak out which would be bad for everyone. She wanted Oliver to focus on the important things an emotionally compromised Oliver was the biggest of her worries. She just hoped that the trial would be good for both of them.

 

 

Day 1 State vs Smoak

 

**Bailiff: All rise. Department One of the Superior Court is now in session.**

**Judge Fadden presiding. Please be seated.**

**Judge: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of Starling versus Felicity. Are both sides ready?**

**District Attorney: Ready for the People, Your Honor.**

**Public Defender: Ready for the defense, Your Honor**

**Judge: Will the clerk please swear in the jury?**

**Clerk: Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand? Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say “I do”. You may be seated.**

**Opening Statements:**

**Deputy DA (Laurel): [Stand up and talk to the jury.] Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the crime of murdering her own mother. The evidence will show that she stabbed her mother multiple times. The same day the defendant was arrested from the scene of the crime. The defendant’s fingerprints were on the murder weapon. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged.**

**Public Defender (Oliver Queen): [Stand up and talk to the jury.] Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that (Felicity Smoak ) is innocent. She is an honest upstanding citizen of the Glades. A place devoid of the basic necessities of life however she overcame all these challenges and was able to afford a good standard of living. On the day of the crime she walked in to her house and saw that her mother was lying dead on the floor. After finding out that her mother was murdered (Felicity) was just trying to do the right thing she was checking for a pulse. However her mother was murdered long before she entered her house therefore my client is not guilty.**

**Judge: The prosecution may call its first witness.**

**Deputy DA: The People call the college roommate of the defendant.**

**Clerk: Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?**

**Roommate: I do.**

**Clerk: Please state your first and last name.**

**Roommate: Sarah Lance**

**Clerk: You may be seated.**

**Reporter: Please spell your last name for the record.**

**Deputy DA: [Stand up.] Sarah , How do you know Miss Smoak?**

**Sarah: I was her roommate in College for four years.**

**Deputy DA: What was the nature of Miss Smoak’s relationship with her mother?**

**Sarah: They had a dysfunctional relationship. Her mother never visited her and Felicity never mentioned her.**

**Deputy DA: So you think there relationship was hostile?**

**Sarah: Well once I did hear her shouting on the phone. She was talking to her mother.**

**Deputy DA: Did you ever question her about this?**

**Sarah: No she didn’t like to talk about these things.**

**Deputy DA: Who was Cooper Sheldon?**

**Sarah: He was Felicity’s boyfriend in first year.**

**Deputy DA: I would like to tell the jury that Cooper was convicted for hacking into a federal database. He was sentenced to death. According to my reports he and Felicity were really close. They called themselves Hacktivists. So you see Miss Smoak is not as innocent as the defendant claims her to be. Thank you I have no further questions.**

**Judge: Does the defense have any questions?**

**Public Defender: Yes, Your Honor**

**Public Defender: Did Felicity ever told you about her relationship with her mother or did you just assume things?**

**Sarah: I just assumed that she didn’t have a stable relationship with her mother.**

**Public Defender: Tell me Miss Lance how is your relationship with your sister?**

**Deputy DA: Objection my lord this is a personal question.**

**Judge: Objection overruled**

**Public Defender: It is a question I am allowed to ask so please answer my question Miss Lance.**

**Sarah: It is okay I guess**

**Public Defender: Well I was in the same college and I remember that you had a falling out with your sister. You didn’t talk to her for a year.**

**Sarah: That was in the past. Everything is alright now.**

**Public Defender: How can we be sure of this?**

**Sarah: Well I just told you didn’t I?**

**Public Defender: See because you personally told us that is how we can be sure about the nature of your relationship. You never asked Miss Smoak you just assumed things. We assume a lot of things Miss Lance that doesn’t mean all of them are true. Now about Mr Cooper Felicity broke up with him didn’t she?**

**Sarah: She did. She also changed her appearance afterwards**

**Public Defender: Your honor we have all done things that we are ashamed of. In the lightness of youth we often forget the repercussions of our actions. Felicity might be involved in those activities in the past but we need to focus on the present. Miss Smoak broke up with her boyfriend this shows that she realized that what she was doing was wrong. Her record is completely clean after that incident. The jury should remember that Miss Felicity worked really hard to be where she is today. We should not overlook her hard work for the few mistakes she made. I have no further questions.**

**Judge: The witness is excused. The prosecution may call the next witness.**

**Deputy DA: The People call the arresting officer.**

**Clerk: Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?**

**Officer: I do.**

**Clerk: Please state your first and last name.**

**Officer: Quentin Lance**

**Clerk: You may be seated.**

**Reporter: Please spell your last name for the record.**

**Deputy DA: [Stand up.] Officer, where do you work?**

**Officer: I have worked for the Starling Police Department for the past ten years.**

**Deputy DA: Were you on duty on the afternoon of February 9 th?**

**Officer: Yes. I was patrolling the areas between Jane and Finch when I got the call.**

**Deputy DA: What did you see when you went to the crime scene?**

**Officer: Miss Smoak was holding the murder weapon she was kneeling beside her mother. She was also covered in her mother’s blood.**

**Deputy DA: Was anybody else present there?**

**Officer: No, Miss Smoak was alone**

**Deputy DA: Did you find anybody else’s fingerprints on the murder weapon?**

**Officer: No we just found Miss Smoak’s prints.**

**Deputy DA: Is this the weapon you found?**

**Officer: Yes**

**Deputy DA: Your Honor, I would like to have the weapon marked as people's exhibit number one and ask that they be admitted into evidence**

**Judge: Does the defense have any objection?**

**Public Defender: No, Your Honor.**

**Judge: The weapon will be admitted as People’s exhibit number one**

**Deputy DA: Thankyou I have no further questions. It is crystal clear that Miss Smoak is the culprit.**

**Judge: Does the defense wish to ask any questions?**

**Public Defender: Yes, Your Honor.**

**Public Defender: Officer, when you went to the crime scene did you suspect any foul play?**

**Officer: No**

**Public Defender: So you didn’t investigate even though it is your duty to do so**

**Officer: We thought there was no point in investigating the evidence was right in front of us**

**Public Defender: What if somebody had planted that evidence to frame my client**

**Officer: The thought never crossed my mind**

**Public Defender: It did cross my mind. I would like to tell the jury that my client was attacked in jail isn’t that so Officer?**

**Officer: Yes she was**

**Public Defender: To the extent that she was hospitalised. Now why would someone want to attack her? Well it’s clear that someone wanted to silence her. Maybe they were the same people who wanted her to take the fall for this crime.**

**Public Defender: Thank you. I have no further questions.**

**Judge: The witness is excused. Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?**

**Deputy DA: Yes, Your Honor. The People call the forensic examiner.**

**Clerk: Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?**

**Expert: I do.**

**Clerk: Please state your first and last name.**

**Expert: Caitlin Snow**

**Clerk: You may be seated.**

**Reporter: Please spell your last name for the record.**

**Deputy DA: [Stand up.] (Miss Snow), where do you work?**

**Expert: I am employed by the Starling Police Department. I have been a qualified fingerprint examiner for 10 years.**

**Deputy DA: [Take script and the murder weapon to the witness stand and show witness the keys.] Have you ever seen these keys before?**

**Expert: [Look at weapon.] Yes. I was asked to check them for fingerprints at my lab.**

**Deputy DA: Did you find any fingerprints on the keys as a result of your testing?**

**Expert: Yes. There were several clear print impressions.**

**Deputy DA: Were you able to identify the defendant’s prints on the weapons?**

**Expert: Yes. The prints I found on the weapon were identical to the fingerprints taken from the defendant.**

**Deputy DA: Thank you. I have no further questions and no other witnesses, Your Honor.**

**Judge: Does the defense have any questions?**

**Public Defender: Yes, Your Honor. Miss Snow when a person stabs another person what kind of pattern develops? I mean the pattern on the murderer’s body or hands.**

**Experts: Droplets of blood on the hand and on the face in a clear pattern.**

**Public Defender: Did you find any such pattern on Miss Smoak’s body?**

**Expert: No**

**Public Defender: Thank you. I have no further questions.**

**Judge: The witness is excused.**

**Deputy DA: Your Honor, the People rest their case.**

**Judge: The defense will present its case on next Friday.**

**Public Defender: Yes, Your Honour**

**Judge: The court is adjourned until then.**

 

Oliver took a deep breath this went better than he expected. Laurel was giving him a condescending look he could only smile in response.

“You were amazing out there Oliver” Felicity commented

“All because of you Fliss” Oliver said

Next Friday couldn’t come soon enough he couldn't wait for this trial to be over.


End file.
